The New Guy
by Kaoru1997
Summary: Demyx arrives at the Organization with no skills whatsoever. Will Zexion survive sharing a room with him? Rated M for DemyxXZexion yaoi in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One- No Rooms Left for No. 9

It was a let down, really. No one had the slightest idea of what Xemnas was going to do with this worthless Nobody. He had no combat skills whatsoever, and when he was assigned a recon mission, he was simply bad at it. His vocabulary drove Zexion insane. He was wearing thin on having to constantly correct him in terms of grammar and made up words that had no meaning. Worst of all, he had to share a room with one of the remaining eight.

Even though Zexion saw it pointless, they agreed to draw straws. _Just my luck_, thought Zexion, _I have the shortest one_.

While the others laughed at poor Zexion, Demyx was plucking the strings of his sitar. He decided not to talk to them, because he always said something at the wrong time, or just didn't say anything right, according to Zexion. Demyx had been sleeping on the large sofas of the grey room, articles of clothing tucked away in a small box off to the side. Zexion approached him.

"Nine… Get your things. For now, you will be sleeping in my room," He said, sounding indifferent. No, that wasn't the right word. Melancholy sounded better.

Demyx sat on a wooden chair that was in the corner of Zexion's plain white room. The slate haired Nobody glanced over. "I have an air mattress. You can sleep on that. You have to blow it up, though," he sighed. Demyx picked up that mattress, but instead decided it was a good idea to fill it with water and call it a waterbed. _Clever thing_, Zexion thought, smiling inwardly. He tossed a blanket and a few pillows at Demyx, hearing a squeak in reply. He figured it was because they landed in his hair, and caused the mullet Demyx fixed and styled so often to be messed up.

"But I don't need these. I got my own right here," Demyx said. Zexion sighed. "You HAVE your own. Have," he spoke in that melancholy tone that made Demyx nearly swoon. He had instantly fallen for the shorter of the two. But for now, the sitar bearing Nobody lay on his bed, waiting for sleep to take him.

"Demyx. Demyx..? Wake up, you worthless lump," Zexion said, nudging his shoulders and attempting to shake him awake. It was pointless. Demyx didn't look like he would wake anytime soon. Almost out the door, he heard Demyx speak. "Worthless…? Oh… I see… I guess I'll just… See Saix for my mission." So, Demyx got up and left, all without breakfast. He looked kind of sad.

This ate at Zexion's mind for days. He didn't mean to call him worthless. It was just to get him to wake up! Now the new guy wouldn't even look at him. About a week went by, and Demyx found the courage to speak. "You… Err, why did you say that?" he asked. Zexion looked into his sea green eyes, trying to think about what he should say. "I was trying to get you to wake up is all… I did not intend to upset you, Nine…" he muttered. And for the first time, Demyx smiled. It was a goofy smile, but a genuine one. Zexion stared. He managed to make someone happy, at least for now.

"You know what?"

"No, Demyx, I do not know."

"I'm gonna call you Zexy."

"Going to, Demyx… And I'll call you Demyx, because, I can't think of anything at this moment."

They sat in Zexion's room for a while, Demyx plucking his sitar strings. For a brief moment, he had a melody floating through the air; the most beautiful thing that Zexion had ever heard. As he put his Lexicon away, the melody stopped, Demyx cursing under his breath. "Mn? What happened, Demyx?"

"I cut my finger is all… I'm fine," Demyx insisted.

"Let me see. I can fix it."

"I'm fine."

Zexion took Demyx's hand anyways. The cut was deep, but easily mended. Zexion pulled out a bandage and wrapped the wound, making sure it wasn't too tight or loose. It was almost maternal of him. Demyx liked the attention. In fact, he wanted Zexion to be around him almost all the time. Daringly, Demyx leaned over and brushed his pale lips against Zexion's cheek. Alas, poor Demyx received a slap in the face. Zexion stormed out, and threw himself into the library.

He buried himself in romantic tragedies, all that night. He didn't want to sleep. He didn't exactly know what to feel. Literature was the only escape from reality he had. But, it wasn't enough to clear his head. Demyx snuck into the library, gaping at the vast collection of books the castle had to offer. "Zexy? I'm sorry! I… I just really like you!" He shouted, hoping to find Zexion somewhere in there. Zexion felt his face get hot. "Like me?" he piped up. Demyx followed the small voice. He locked onto Zexion's eyes, those being a brilliant blue. "Mhm… I really like you… Maybe more than like…" Demyx whispered. Zexion smiled.

After a couple of days of painstaking missions, they sat down in the kitchen, Xigbar for once cooking. Well, if brewing some coffee was cooking. Zexion settled for a cup of tea with Xaldin. Demyx, taking small sips of said coffee was grateful for the caffeine. He wasn't able to sleep very well, recently. Although, the drink tasted off. He dismissed the thought, not wanting to get in a fight with Xigbar about his ability to brew coffee.

But, little did he know that Vexen was tampering with everyone's coffee. And the only two unaffected Nobodies would be Zexion and Xaldin. Not that it mattered. It was all for the sake of science. And humor.

Demyx squirmed in his seat, feeling uneasy and starting to get a little sweaty. "I-Is it hot in here? Uh, maybe I'll go sit for a while… I'll be on our room!" Demyx said, speaking rather fast. Zexion nodded, hoping that he wouldn't have to share a room with someone sick. He prayed he wasn't sick. Zexion hated sick people. That meant more work, and a shortage of tissues.

Leaving for his assigned mission, Zexion decided to briefly check up on his roommate, having to meet him on site, anyways. Today, they were supposed to go to Wonderland for reconnaissance. He reached out for the doorknob, turning it, only to discover that it was locked. _The nerve_, Zexion thought, _to be locked out of my own room._ A muffled cry came out from the other side of the door. Zexion twisted the doorknob harder. What he didn't see in his room, must have been worse than what he could hear. It stopped after a few minutes, then, just silence.

The lock on the door clicked, and Zexion rushed inside, only to find a sweaty and rather flustered Demyx. Half of his clothes were undone and partially removed. He looked as if he had been…

Had been… Violated.

And he couldn't do anything about it.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two- Demyx is Sad.

It was a long night for the mulleted Nobody. Not only was he just molested by Xigbar, there was no way to put it to words to tell his roommate. He had nightmares, he had cold sweats… He stopped sleeping all together. He was finally in a partner mission with his only friend, Zexion. They were in the strangest world that Demyx had ever seen. They called it "Wonderland" although, neither Demyx nor Zexion found it's queen very wonderful. Zexion was ornery as Demyx was tired that day. "Demyx, stand up straight. You'll never be able to be ready to fight looking like that," Zexion nagged.

"My GOSH, Zexion! What's up your ass, huh?" Demyx shouted back, patience disappearing. Zexion stared at him, unable to comprehend that Demyx had just yelled back at him. He had never seen Demyx yell. He would never imagine it. "I'm sorry. I was out of line," Zexion muttered.

Hours passed, reconnaissance and heart collection being utterly time consuming with a sleepy Demyx. Zexion wanted to cast sleep on him. That would give him a good eight hours of rest, no matter how much he resisted. But, for some reason, he always hesitated. It was impossible for Zexion to bring harm in any way to this Nobody. Finding a safe place, Zexion opened a corridor of darkness, and prepared to return to the Castle That Never Was. Demyx fell over, sleepiness consuming him. No, he didn't just fall over on the ground, oh no. He fell on top of shorter Zexion.

No matter which angle Zexion tried to twist and wriggle out, Demyx wouldn't budge. He was too heavy, and well, unconscious. His breath was deep and slow, and his head nuzzled Zexion's chest. Zexion worried about getting caught. It would be dark soon, and there would absolutely be some sort of night guards coming out to patrol. Even though they were playing cards, they were very vigilant, those guards.

"Demyx, you lazy bum… Get up!" Zexion yelled. Yet, Demyx still slept, content, and silent. Struggling to no avail, Zexion gave up. Opening a corridor underneath them involved major energy, but by this point, he was willing to do anything.

After a split second, Zexion found himself in his room, Demyx rolling off of his body. He stirred and complained, but went back to sleep on the floor. Zexion almost felt pity for him. Almost. But that didn't matter at this moment. They were both exhausted, but for tonight, Zexion decided to sleep on the waterbed.

"Zexy? You're in my bed, Zexy! No fair, scoot over!"

Zexion woke up, green eyes staring at him.

"Yes, Demyx?" Zexion replied.

"You're in my bed."

"It's comfortable."

"Yeah, but…"

"You were sleeping on the floor. I took advantage."

They stared at each other for some time, and Zexion got up. They both walked into the grey room, where they found a tiny note pasted to the window.

"NO WORK TODAY. VACATION." It said.

The two looked at each other, and thought about what to do that day.

Author's Note- This chapter is extremely short. But the Yaoi is coming next, so you have been warned.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- Water (This chapter is rated M! M!)

Demyx read over the note that was taped to the window a few more times, making sure it actually said "VACATION". Zexion was pleased. He would finally be able to read for a while, and maybe catch up on the grocery shopping. Always having to order take out food was taking a toll on Zexion's desperate attempt to stay thin. Demyx whipped out his sitar and sat down. He played a few notes, and stopped, looking rather frustrated. "I don't want to sit around doing this… I want to do something with you, Zexy!" he said.

Zexion ended up having to take him to a grocery store in Twilight Town. Unknowingly, he was irritating Zexion to no end, asking what every single fruit and vegetable was, and why, and what it tasted like. He stopped answering the mulleted man all together. Demyx pouted. "Why aren't you paying attention? I'm asking you something!"

"You can find out things for yourself."

"… Oh. Ok."

Zexion paid the cashier and got out. In fact, he almost wanted to leave Demyx there, just to see what he would do. But, he couldn't. He wasn't that cruel.

Once home, Demyx sat on his waterbed, Zexion sitting on his own bed, pulling out a book that was rather thick and the text was almost impossible to read without a magnifying glass. Demyx shifted around, watching Zexion read. But what happened next, he couldn't quite remember what. Not after a few seconds.

Demyx had crawled onto Zexion's bed and kissed him right on the lips. "Waugh! Demyx! Get off of my bed! And get off of me, too!" Zexion yelled. But, Demyx didn't want to. A single kiss wouldn't satisfy him. He wanted something more. He shifted over, knee pressing down on Zexion. But, Demyx didn't quite know where, until he saw Zexion blushing and squirming under him. "Wh-what on earth are you doing?" Zexion squeaked.

"I'm not quite sure. But I want to experiment."

"Demyx, no… This is uncomfortable… Please get off…"

Demyx knew that simply getting off of Zexion wouldn't make an arousal go away. He would have to help it some time. At least his coat hid the straining bulge in his leather pants. Demyx decided to put his hand there. Zexion's breath hitched. "Oh, Demyx!" he yelped, hips pushing onto that hand, wanting it to touch him more. Demyx smiled.

"You said you wanted me to get off of you."

"Well, I lied! Does that make you happy?"

"It makes me very happy."

Demyx removed his gloves and slipped his hand inside of those tight leather pants. '_What a nuisance. He's wearing boxers._' Demyx pulled down Zexion's leather pants until they were just around his knees. Zexion was almost afraid of him. He had never seen an inkling of Demyx acting anything like this. But, at the same time, Zexion loved the way it felt. He saw the expression on the taller man's face. "W-well, I'm not going to walk around without any underwear… I don't like it," Zexion mumbled. Demyx kissed him and slid his other hand up the black shirt he wore underneath his coat. His fingers were icy, making Zexion shiver when Demyx cupped his flat chest and kissed him for a while. Demyx's tongue forced its way through Zexion's lips, exploring and pushing against Zexion's.

"Let's get this taken care of. May I…?" Demyx asked, pulling on the elastic band of Zexion's underwear, wanting to snap it for kicks.

"Before Saix gets down here… He gets awfully nosy…"

Demyx pulled down the grayish boxers, stroking the aching erection, hearing light gasps and pleasing moans. Now, Zexion was the one person in the organization that could still count on one hand how many time's he's had sex or intimate relationships with someone. One might categorize him as a virgin. Demyx thought he might be, but he wasn't in long enough to know those things. One thing he did know is that he'd love to have a taste of the man below him. He kissed the tip, having Zexy squeak and squirm under him.

"My, my, you look flustered, Zexy!" Demyx teased. Wanting to experiment just a little further, he went on and took Zexion's whole private package into his mouth, sucking and running his tongue everywhere it could.

"No, oh gosh, Demyx! Something's gonna come out!" Zexion yelped, quickly covering his mouth, trying to prevent making those shameful noises. Much to his dismay, he came into Demyx's mouth, hearing almost sickening swallowing noises. "D-Demyx, why would you swallow that?"

"Because it's yours. And it was bittersweet…"

"You only know how to do this because Xigbar molested you…"

"I don't want to talk about him. I want to touch you some more, though," Demyx said, smirking and licking cum off of the corners of his mouth. His smooth hands began to stroke Zexion's member, successfully making it hard again. He pushed thumb onto the slit, hearing a cry in response. It was almost as if he had never touched himself before. Nevertheless, Demyx explored Zexion's body, losing count of how many times he came, but he couldn't find himself to ever enter the other man.

At least, not yet.

Author's note- I do hope you people aren't mad at me for taking a while to upload this!

Anyways, more coming sometime in the future.


End file.
